


Product Testing

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Sonic Screwdriver, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2873633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the second day of wankmas, my true love gave to me- the second doctor tinkering (with Rose experimenting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick and dirty, in more ways than one...  
> This is unbeta'ed, but it was due today, and I don't have time to edit. Hopefully one can be found soon and I can get it all polished up and pretty for you guys soon :)

“Rose? What are you doing?”

The Doctor watched as his companion jumped, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry! I was looking for that room for table tennis, and wound up here instead.” She looked around. “Wherever ‘here’ is.”

“My workroom.” He watched as she wandered over to a pile of broken couplings that he mostly kept for spare parts. About to ask her to leave, he stopped himself and shook his head. She wasn’t doing anything wrong, and he did enjoy her company more than most.

Traveling with someone for over a year does that to someone, he supposed.

The Doctor picked up a few items he needed from the storage container, then moved to his work bench. Rose trailed after him, fascinated by what he was working on.

She sat and watched as he tinkered, occasionally handing him something he asked for, but was otherwise silent. Nevertheless he was still very aware of her presence; he had been noticing it more and more lately, and it irritated him slightly but not enough for him to confront her about it. Rose probably didn’t even realize what she was doing to him, not even when she hugged him, or held his hand, or smiled-

“Doctor? What does it do?”

He blinked at her, pulled out of his thoughts, and looked back at the small silver device in his hands. “Nothing right now,” he complained. “Just buzzes.”

“Didn’t know you were into toys, Doctor,” she teased, giving him a flirtatious smile, and he looked at her in confusion. He knew he was missing something, but couldn’t think of what she was talking about. 

“Rose Tyler,” he said, haughtily, “this is so much more than a child’s plaything. It will be able to shatter glass, unlock locks, remove screws…” he stopped and glared at the device. “If I can figure out how to get the air waves to resonate at the correct frequency.”

She picked up the device and turned it over in her hands. The sight of her handling the slim instrument did inexplicable things to him, especially with how delicate her hands were. He swallowed heavily and forced his eyes to stay on hers. “So you need, like… a resonator, yeah?” she asked. “Something to… I dunno… push the air?”

The Doctor drew himself up, about to scoff at her idea, when her words made him pause. A resonator was preposterous, but maybe if he built a second casing to surround the first, it would allow the vibrations to occur unimpeded…

“Oh dearie me, this might work!” he exclaimed. “Rose, hand me that toolkit, would you?”

She did so. “What is it?”

He beamed. “I think I figured out how to isolate the vibrations!”

She helped him for another hour until he finally worked a secondary casing onto the first, and pulled her into a hug when his idea worked. “It still only vibrates, though,” Rose said, biting her bottom lip as she looked at it.

“Only a prototype,” he shrugged. “But I figured out how to isolate the vibration frequency. Now I can work on moderating and narrowing the focus.”

Rose smiled, standing up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sure you will. But I’m going to bed; I’ll see you in the morning, Doctor.”

He realized suddenly that she was in her pyjamas, bare foot with her hair down. She was dressed in pink shorts and a white vest, and he cleared his throat when he realized that the shorts made her legs look… long. Attractively so. “Right. Goodnight, Rose.”

She grinned and bounced out of the room, and he let out a long breath before turning back to the workbench.

He didn’t know why his brain was so traitorous when she was around. It wasn’t proper, for one thing, and she didn’t look at him like that anyway. Never mind the fact that she hugged him more than was necessary, held his hand at every chance, and always ended up snuggled against him during movie nights that she insisted upon.

Never mind. He had other things to work on.

It didn’t stop him from thinking about her, however, and how working was easier and much more pleasant with her there.

\-----

His prototype went missing.

He spent an entire day tearing apart the TARDIS, trying to find it as a reference for his new version, but it’s nowhere to be found. The TARDIS was noncommittal when he asked, getting a shifty tone and then refusing to answer. Grumbling, he returned to the work room, only to find it sitting innocently on top of his work bench. He stared at it, then turned an accusing glare at the ceiling. The TARDIS huffed and refused to answer.

“Nice to know you’re on my side,” he grumbled.

The Doctor grabbed it, pausing when he noticed something… different. It looked the same and felt the same, but there was something…

He slid the dial, and the prototype buzzed like normal. The smell, he realized. It smelled different. The scent wasn’t anything he could identify immediately, and that made him all the more determined to figure out what it was. 

Since it was an unknown substance on the prototype, he therefore had to undergo serious testing to figure out it’s composition and chemical structure. There was the molecular structure to identify and and composing elements as well as how much was on there along with any potential contaminants. 

So he licked it.

He made a face immediately- why did he think this was a good idea, sticking unknown objects into one’s mouth was for babies- but the taste lingered on his tongue. Most of them were fatty acids, which made sense because the prototype had been washed with soap. It made him pause- that meant someone was trying to cover something up.

The doctor rolled the taste around in his mouth. There- pheromones. Human female pheromones, in fact. And there was only one way they could have gotten on his sonic… and there was only one female on board.

Most of the time he flaunted his hyperaware and intuitive mind. Now, however, he wondered if it wasn’t a curse. Because as soon as he realized that Rose’s scent was all over his little device, and he could picture exactly what happened.

Rose had disappeared after breakfast, and, no doubt, to his workroom before heading directly to her bedroom. Once there, she had probably…

He swallowed, the image of her undressing causing strange, unknown feelings surging through him. Though he had always been fond of Rose, nearly craved her touch, but he was unfamiliar with… lust, yes, lust, that sounded right, surging through him. 

But he was drawn to her nevertheless. He was never as happy elsewhere unless she was there with him, and he sometimes swore her smile could light up a world. His culture was never keen on touch but with her he didn’t mind it, had in fact grown used to it. It seemed that Rose’s very existence just made the Universe a little brighter.

And with as much darkness as he had seen, that was actually very impressive.

Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to ignore the urgings, the taste of her was still in his mouth, and he couldn’t ignore it.

The Doctor groaned, feeling parts of his body that only existed for necessary functions stir to life in a way that Rassilon had probably never intended. Then again, he always had been a rebel.

In an attempt to relieve the pressure he pressed his hand against the front of his trousers, but instead of helping it, there was just more surges of pleasure and a warm, tingling feeling spreading throughout his body.

His hand pressed harder, imagining Rose sliding under the sheets, the prototype whirring as she slid it between her thighs and-

Despite himself, he licked the sonic prototype and more of her essence burst over his sensitive oral receptors and he nearly buckled, hand tightening over his growing length. In his mind’s eye Rose became more responsive, panting and squirming as his- and oh dear stars, she was lost to pleasure because of something he created- sonic prototype heightened her arousal. His own hand replied to that image, quickly unzipping his trousers and plunging his hand down his pants, nearly dropping the prototype as an overwhelming burst of sensation flooded through him. He tightened his hand in reflex, then stumbled to his workbench, bracing himself against the top of it with the hand clenched around the prototype.

The doctor groaned and the Rose image in his head did the same, panting out his name as she writhed on her sheets. His imagination went into overdrive, and he was suddenly there with her. It wasn’t his creation that was causing her to groan and squirm and pant out his name- it was him, sliding and thrusting and straining together.

His hand tightened as he drove himself further, lost in the images of him and Rose together in the most ancient and, to her culture, passionate of ways. His hand wasn’t as satisfactory, but his mind supplied the sensations he had read about as a curious lad in the Academy. Wet, warm, slick sensations, her tightening around him as he came and there, her head arching back as she gasped out his name and fell-

A strangled cry left his throat and spots danced as he came, gasping, shaking with the force of his orgasm and wonder spreading through him. If this was what it was like with only himself-

He took a breath. No. He mustn’t think like that. She was only twenty, still so young, not to mention fragile and had a limited lifespan. He was only on his second form, he would live too long without her.

Still, as he cleaned up, he couldn’t kill that tiny spark that remembered it was Rose who had chosen something of his to pleasure herself with.

\-----------------------

Four hours later he was back to working on another version.

Rose sauntered in, a small smile on her face, and he watched from the corner of his eye as she faltered slightly upon seeing him before beaming. “There you are!” she exclaimed. “Been looking for you.”

“I can see,” he said, not looking up. Rose hopped onto the table next to him, swinging her legs, not even seeming to mind that she probably had who knows on her jeans. He swallowed, trying not to think about what he had done earlier, shame creeping up his spine at the thought that he somehow took advantage of her trust iin him-

“I was wondering,” she said, easily, “if you’re not using that prototype for anything, can I have it?”

He nearly dropped the very delicate and expensive programming chip to stare at her. “Whatever for?”

She paused and blushed. “Well, it’s cool, isn’t it?” she said, hastily. “I mean, it doesn’t do much, but it’s the first of it’s kind, really. It’s special. And I don’t want it to get lost in here. Besides,” she smiled, “I can always threaten some of my mates with it. It may be useless, but they don’t know that.”

As Rose struggled to assume an innocent expression, he leaned back and looked at her, lost in the recollection of what happened and how it came to be. Would it be so bad? he wondered. It wasn’t like he was using it, and the fact that she still wanted something of his to.. well… he shifted slightly. It affected him more than it was supposed to, her using his sonic prototype. And… he liked it.

“Go ahead,” he said finally. “Look after it though, would you? It may be a prototype but it still has the ability to do more.”

Rose beamed, and to his shock leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you!” she exclaimed, then picked up the small silver instrument. “I’ll take good care of it.”

She bounced out, and he let go of his breath. “See that you do,” he said, then turned back to his work.

It was very hard to concentrate, but he managed. Maybe, once he had finally perfected the sonic screwdriver and made it the way he wanted, he could improve upon Rose’s.

A small smile lit his face. Maybe he could even make it telepathic….


End file.
